A nine element array of high purity germanium has been constructed and is under evaluation as a radioisotope imaging device for diagnostic nuclear medicine studies. The detectors are 35mm in diameter and 10mm thick. The system is suspended over a computer-controlled scanning bed and remains stationary while the subject to be imaged is moved in an x-y raster beneath it. Data are collected via a CAMAC interface in a PDP-11 computer with dual isotope capability. Collimators are available for routine frontal plane and longitudinal section scanning with spatial resolutions comparable to highest resolution instruments currently available. Imaging studies are currently being conducted in dogs with surgically induced myocardial infarcts to evaluate the utility of this system in imaging distribution of T1-201 chloride and Tc-99m pyrophosphate separately and simultaneously in comparison to currently available scintillation cameras and scanners. Patients with suspected myocardial infarctions will be studied in the coming year. Human studies are also being conducted to evaluate the capability of this system for providing high resolution images of patients in difficult imaging situations (i.e. cold lesion detection and detection of lesions masked by underlying approximately overlying areas of activity) with single and multiple isotope distributions. Deconvolution techniques are being applied to the reconstruction of longitudinal sections to further eliminate interference from planes above and below the plane of interest.